The present invention generally relates to coverings for pickup trucks and, more particularly, relates to a roll up tonneau cover system.
Tonneau covers have been used for a number of years to cover the cargo box of pickup trucks against dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants and to improve the aesthetic quality thereof. Originally, tonneau covers were designed by upholstery shops and typically made of vinyl covered fabrics or canvas. The material was often doubled over along its edges for added strength and appearance. Male snaps were then attached to the sides of the cargo box of the pickup truck via fasteners, while female snaps were attached along the edges of the cover. Wooden bows were sometimes used to span the cargo box and ensure that the cover remained high enough to drain water. Unfortunately, these covers were sometimes difficult to handle, often led to corrosion around the snaps, and occasionally failed to protect the cargo box.
However, in the ""70""s, in an attempt to overcome the corrosion around the snaps, tonneau rails were removably mounted to the cargo box of the pickup truck using clamps. These tonneau rails carried the aforementioned snaps and, thus, eliminated the need to mount the snaps directly to the walls of the cargo box.
However, with the continued development of tonneau covers over the years, there has been a need to eliminate a number of disadvantagesxe2x80x94such as, flapping of the tonneau covers in the wind while the vehicle is under motion, lack of retention of the tonneau covers along the forward portion of the truck bed, inability to maintain the proper tension in the tonneau cover, and the like. Therefore, there exists a need in the relevant art to overcome these disadvantages and many others that are commonly experienced in the art.
According to the principles of the present invention, a tonneau system for a cargo box of a vehicle having an advantageous construction is provided. The tonneau system includes a support frame having a front rail member, a cover spanning the support frame, and a cantilever beam assembly flexibly coupled with the front rail member. An adjustment support bracket extends from at least one of the rail members and includes a finger member. The finger member is engageable with the cantilever beam assembly to bias the front rail member into a first direction to generally maintain a tension in the cover. The cantilever beam assembly is generally contained within the front rail member.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.